My Art is Despair, His is Seduction original yaoi
by yaoi-freak2580
Summary: this the first one i made and stuff but u fall in lopve with a really famous guy and he is vampire p.s.in the middle of there name is their nick-names kk YAOI OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

**My Art is Despair, His is Seduction original yaoi**

Calcifer "lee Luna" Summer  
>Age: 15 going 16<br>eye color is really dark purple so yea here is a pic:  
>youreye color changes when you get mad and it's two eye colors so here is the first<br>the second

orientation:Gay but is too shy to ask any guy out  
>secrects: you will soon find out in the next chapter also ur part of a royal vampire family but you didn't know and ur a half-vampire<br>:) here is a pic of you:

Vincent "Demon" Rush {vocals and lead gutarist}  
>Age: 215 going on 216 XD<br>eye color & this what he looks like too:  
>orientation: GAY single and is the famous singer dude<br>Secrect: is a Vampire  
>Luna "sunflower" March {basit and back-up vocals}<br>Age:199 going on 200  
>eye color:<br>looks like:  
>Orientation:BI and taken<br>Secrect:vampire  
>Micheal "black rose" Howard {drummer} Note* cousin of vincent<br>Age: 215 going on 216  
>eye color:<p>

looks like:  
>orientation:Straight and taken *Hint: him and luna are together.<br>Screct:Were-wolf  
>David "dungeons" Rush {pianist}<br>Age:215 going on 216 *hint:him and Vincent are twins*  
>eye color:<br>looks like:  
>yummy lol<br>orientation:doesn't know because right now he wants to focus on his career  
>Secrect: Vampire<br>well i hope u like it i did my best on this :}  
>also heres the lasr guys eye color if u didn't see it<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_I just kept running, i was getting out of breath i could hear them screraming my name the pain hurt so much in my chest. i soon realised that i was on the ground screaming in pain because i realised that i twisted my ankle.I then saw him I started to panic that when I tried to move it hurt too much which made me cry out in pain "AHHHHHHHHHH' ?'MWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH your so pathetic how can a royal like you grovel in pain! Well no matter beause when i'm done with you your gonna regret that you where ever born!" he then laughed very crazy and tied you up he was about to take off your boxers when you saw him fly 50 feet away fom your body. You also someone else you saw him bare his fangs at the man who just tried to rape/kill you. After he defeated him the strange man the un-tied you, when you about to give him a hug for thanks. You then felt the most pain in your life you started to lose your breath from all the screaming and pain of blood loss you felt your heart beat get slower, and slower, and slower until here was nothing but darkness.  
><em>You woke up panting and all sweaty from your dream your roommate came in and saw you, he then said "hey cale are you ok!" he asked in a very worried voice. "yea i'm fine jake"you said waving him off. Jake"hmmm fine but hurry up and get dressed ok?' "ok mother" you said that laughing.**  
><strong>~~~~~~ ff to lunch~~~~~~~**  
><strong>you humming Alesana- the thespian. when you bumoed into someone and said ;Watch were the fuck your going dumbass!" ?'i am very sorry but may i say this you were not watching where you were going boy" you noticed the very deep romanian accent which made you look up. "no freaking way!" you thought. It was the most famous band of the centurie {lol had to do that now back to the story} you were shocked to see the band "Not 6 nor 7, no hell or heaven" you were a huge freaking fan and you were wearing one of the band t-shrits wtih ur reallt tight skinny jeans you also had ur gloves with ur whole eye-makeup and you wore combat boots. Micheal" hey look Vincent ya goota another fan ahahahahahaah" you heard him groan and say 'Great!" you were really pissed off when he said that which made you say" AS FUCKING IF! I LIKE UR BAND FOR THE SONGS DUMBASS! AND IF I WAS THE LAST PERSON ON EARTH IU STILL WOULDN'T BE UR FUCKING FAM AT ALL THE ONLY I LIKE OUT UR BAND IS LUNA! YOU FUCKING DOUCHE-BAG!" You huffed after saying that and that was when your rommmate Jake came and was about to get you when your principal yelled ur name "CALICFER SUMMER IN MY OFFICE NOW!" When he said that jake noticede the whole entire band looked at you and started to whisper. You walked in while your pincipal was telling him he was very sorrhy. "It's ok it was not his fault, but-" vincent got caught off by you yelling "hell yea it's not my fault!" you were getinng really angry now and ur eye changed which made jake grab you and took you back to ur guys dorm room. the principal kept apoligizing when vincent asked for your dorm room number the principal gave ti to him and the band was off to your.**  
><strong>~~~~~~~~ meanwhile in your room~~~~~**  
><strong>you didn't hear them come in because you wear blaring alesana to the max when luna said "whats that on your meck?' you turned around so fast that you almost fell when micheal catched you and smile you said " don't fucking touch me! and what are you doing in my room?' luna asked you again what was on your neck you said it was nothing and you tried to cover it but when you tried to David grabbed your hand and said "vincent pleases tell me this isn't the same kid from ten years ago" vincent was really quite when david asked him he sighed and said "Yes David" David then groaned and said" well he has to come with us now" you were about to say something when tohe door opened and it was...**  
><strong>cliff hanger but here is a pic of jake:**  
><strong>age:17**  
><strong>orientation: bi**  
><strong>screct: he has known calcifer since that day when he was young and he has a huge crush on David.


End file.
